Starlight
by Vanexa.94
Summary: La vida me dió todo para luego quitarmelo, para destrozarme. Un dia normal, sin previo aviso me dió una nueva oportunidad, lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Y amo a esa oportunidad mas de lo que he amado a alguien mas en mi eterna vida. OCxNessie.
1. Prólogo

**Prologo: **

**Edward POV:**

La sala se hallaba en completo silencio, bueno si exceptuamos los gemidos ahogados que Emmett soltaba cada vez que pasaba a un nuevo mundo en el MarioBros de su nuevo Nintendo DS, rodé los ojos, no era ningún secreto que siempre había sido el mas sarcástico de la familia, estoy hablando del mas sarcástico, el más triste siempre había sido Jasper, y puedo jurar que era verdad.

Resumiendo, la sala estaría en silencio si Emmett saliera de aquí, todos los demás estaban entreteniéndose con algo, Carlisle leía, Esme dibujaba en un cuaderno, Jasper y Rosalie jugaban gato y Bella y yo estábamos sentados en el suelo, yo apoyando la espalda en el mueble y ella con su cabeza sobre mi regazo y acostada sobre el suelo. Simplemente meditábamos.

Nessie y Alice estaban en la habitacion de la primera, Nessie se preparaba para salir a cenar con el perro, perdón con Jacob.

Era increible todas las cosas que habían pasado desde el nacimiento de Rennesmeé.

Cuando apenas habían pasado unos meses desde la batalla (o más bien discusión, porque a eso no se le podía llamar batalla) contra los Volturis habíamos descubierto que Renesmeé había dejado de crecer, al menos físicamente, porque mentalmente era una niña prodigio, más inteligente que la media.

Habían pasado unos largos 15 años desde entonces, y dentro de un mes mi pequeña dejaría de crecer, eternamente. Estábamos a finales de Julio en pocas palabras las vacaciones se estaban acabando, y en dos días regresaríamos al instituto.

Por otro lado Renesmee estaba más emocionada que nunca con el perr… Jacob, ya que hoy cumplían 12 de años de estar juntos lo que a mí no me ponía de muy buen humor que digamos

¡¡¡NOO!!!. -Grito Emmett, otra vez. -¿Has vuelto a morir?-. Pregunto Rosalie, un poco sarcásticamente.

Em no le contesto al parecer habia entrado en un extraño caso de shock vampirico, ¿Eso podía pasar?.

¡¡¡Emmett!!!.- Grito Rosalie algo preocupada -No, no, no, no. - Dijo Emmett en murmullos -¿Entonces qué sucede cariño?- Pregunto Esme, - Se ha descargado el Nintendo, y no guarde la partida. -Dijo Emmett en murmullos- Todos lo miramos con cara de Pòcker. –Emmett Tu nunca vas a madurar. –Si maduro me empicho asi que no.

¡¡¡NESSIE!!!-Grito Alice desde la habitación

Todo subimos rápido pensando que algo le había pasado. Pero al entrar a la habitación no era nada de lo que nos imaginábamos, Nessie tenia el ceño fruncido mirando a la cama donde se encontraba un pantalón amarillo con una camisa mostaza, y Alice miraba a Nessie con cara de horror.

-¿Qué paso?. Pregunto preocupado Carlisle –Paso, paso que tu queridísima nieta Carlisle pretende cometer un fashion suicide. - Dijo Alice "algo" enojada -¿Y cuál es el problema tía Alice? Hasta donde yo se, mama me deja vestirme como yo quiera.- Dijo Ness molesta y evitando la mirada de todos, también pude notar como Jasper calmaba la furia de Alice.

-Querida Nessie mi pequeña sobrina tu no pretenderás salir así vestida vas a parecer un pollo y te recuerdo que eres una Cullen no un pollo y los Cullen siempre andan bien vestidos. - Dijo Alice tratando de sonar tranquila y pacífica, cortesía de Jasper

-Al menos claro que seas Bella. -Dijo Rosalie tratando de aguantarse una gran carcajada

Tanto Bella como yo la miramos feo.

-Pero porque no puedo usar esto tía. -Dijo Nessie haciendo un puchero

-Ya te lo dije no quiero que parezcas un pollo

-Ahhgg está bien escógeme la ropa ¡TÚ!

-¡Siiiiiii!

Alice se puso a dar saltitos por todo el cuarto, agarro el pantalón amarillo y la camisa mostaza y los tiros por la ventana

-¿Porque hiciste eso?. -Dijo Nessie enojada de nuevo. ¡Mujeres!

-Pues porque eran muy feos. -Dijo Alice aun emocionada. Nesie respiro profundo y contó hasta diez

-Ok. -Dijo Nessie

-Oigan no es que quiera interrumpirlas pero Jacob dijo que te venia buscar las 7:00 pm y son las 7:00 pm. -Dijo Esme dulcemente

-¡¡¡¡Que¡¡¡ ya son la 7:00.- Grito Nessie desesperada

-Alice que me voy a poner escógeme la ropa y apúrate.

-Si si si, ya te la escogi esto es lo que te vas a poner.

En ese momento salió Alice del armario con un pantalón pitillo gris, unas zapatillas rojas, una camisa blanca, una cartera y otros accesorios rojos. Definitivamente Alice era Alice y jamás va a cambiar. En ese momento el timbre sonó y Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme y yo bajamos a recibir a Jacob. Rosalie y Bella se quedaron a ayudar a arreglar a Nessie.

A&R-A&R-A&R-A&R.

Bueno, ¡esperamos que les guste!

Este fic es una sociedad, mi hermana y yo.

Y bueno xDD ese botón verde de abajo sirve de mucho!! xDD

Vanexa.94 y Paola. Ѽ 


	2. Cap1: Extraño:

A&R-A&R-A&R

**Renesmeé POV:**

Al oír el timbre todos bajaron menos mis tías y mi mama el olor a licántropo me llego y no aguante la emoción y creo que tio jasper lo noto. Definitivamente tia alice tenia un buen gusto para la moda me gusto lo que me escogió. Por otro lado espero con ansia el próximo mes ya que cumpliré 16 y quiero que llegue ya el 10 de septiembre, aunque toda mi familia diga que disfrute mi último mes como humana pero yo a eso no le paro mucho quiero que llegue el 10 de setiembre. Y lo que más emociona de cumplir 16 es que los voy a poder celebrar con el amor de mi vida. Jacob.

Estuve lista en dos minutos y baje a encontrarme con el, que estaba en uno de los muebles de la sala junto con Tío Emmett, se levanto rápidamente cuando llegue a la sala y me sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa. Llevaba en su mano la ropa amarilla que Alice había tirado por la ventana.

¿Porque tu ropa estaba afuera?, ¿estabas tratando de que la encontraran los pobres o algo?

Reí; -no, no, nada de eso. Es que Alice creía que en vez de vampiro me iba a convertir en pollo.

Nos encontrábamos cenando en el Lodge, y recibiendo las miradas curiosas de la mayoría de los clientes del lugar. Reí de un chiste que Jake acababa de hacer mientras observaba el lugar a mi alrededor, según jake era el mismo restaurante en el que mi madre había venido a cenar con mi abuelo 15 años antes en el día de su graduación. Por lo que había dicho no había cambiado nada.

Al terminar de cenar decidimos ir a dar un paseo por la push, jake me contaba historias de el y mama y todas las veces que trato de conquistarla, a mama no le gustaba hablar de su vida humana y nunca me ha hablado de su embarazo por mas que le pregunte siempre cambia el tema al igual que papa y jake tampoco me decía nada al menos que sea de el y mama como lo hacia ahorita y todavía no entiendo porque.

A&R-A&R-A&R

Estabamos comodamente sentados en el viejo sofá de la pequeña sala en casa de Jacob, habían pasado unas cuantas horas de la cena, hablamos animadamente cuando el sonido de mi celular (La nana que mi padre me compuso cuando nací, el sonido mas alegre que había escuchado en mi vida) me alerto de una llamada, al mirar el reloj al frente de nosotros, que marcaba las diez y media de la noche, antes de que pudiera contestar Jacob quito el celular de mis manos y entablo una animada conversación sobre el tiempo con mi padre, que estaba segura no era igual de animada al otro lado de la línea.

-si… si, si… ya la llevo… de acuerdo… si, lo siento. – respondió jake algo nervioso y alterado

Colgó y me sonrio, yo le devolví una sonrisa nerviosa y el solto una carcajada –No te preocupes, se enfado conmigo no contigo. –Mi sonrisa nerviosa oscilo hasta desaparecer, pero la suya seguía igual de intacta.

Recogi mis cosas e íbamos a la playa a buscar su auto cuando nos interceptaron Quil y Claire, esta ultima tenia mi edad, y era una de mis mejores amigas, Claire me sonrio con aleria cuando nos acercamos.

-¡¡Hey, chicos!! ¡Fiesta mañana en la playa!- Jacob reía –¡Es genial, amigo!, ahí estaremos. Espero que sea como la ultima –Claire lo fulmino con la mirada, no lo entendí. La ultima fiesta había sido hace dos semanas, no pude ir. –En realidad, no creo que pueda ir chicos, nos vamos de caza mañana- eso era una idea genial, haría creer a Jake que no iría y luego me aparecería por allí.

-Nessiee, vamos, tienes que ir!-susurro Claire, parecía un poco desesperada, Jake le dirigió una mirada de enfado, ¿pero de que iba todo esto?- No te preocupes Ness, no tienes que ir si no quieres, nadie te esta obligando CARIÑO -¿Por qué remarco la palara cariño, es que acaso pensaba que le gustaba a Claire o algo asi? Casi me reí de mi propio chiste mental. Claire bufo y negó –Yo me voy a mi casa, que tengáis una buena noche.- y se marchó enojada, ¿pero que le pasaba?. Quil miró a Jacob con la decepcion en los ojos. Y se marcho detrás de Claire sin despedirse, mire a Jake con confusión, el parecía igual de confundido; pero cuando interpreto mi silenciosa pregunta se encogió de hombros. No se porque, no me pareció que estuviera siendo sincero, lo deje pasar.

Llegamos en silencio a la casa, Jacob dijo que no podía entrar, que saludara a mis padres se despidió en el auto y se fue antes de que yo hubiera llegado a la puerta, mi padre estaba sentado en el sillón viendo no-se-que programa en la televisión mientras mi madre estaba en su regazo leyendo wuthering heights (de nuevo), mi progenitor dirigió su cabeza hacia mi cuando cruce el umbral.

-¿Sucedió algo?- pregunto mirándome fijamente -¿Ah? –Pregunte confundida –bueno, ¿Pelearon o algo?, es que parecía que había algo que el ocultaba en sus pensamientos. –No, no, para nada, pero en realidad, note un comportamiento raro con el y los chicos cuando saliamos de su casa.

papa no respondió, en cambio me deseo buenas noches junto con mi madre, después de responder me encamine lentamente a mi habitación, lo que me dijo me había dejado pensando, pero ¡Vamos! Jake no me iba a esconder nada a mi, no había nada de que preocuparse.

A&R-A&R-A&R

Esperamos qe les guste!

More reviews!:D

Vanexa.94 y Paola Ѽ 


End file.
